Hetalia: Scotland
Scotland (スコットランド, Sukottorando) is a fan character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. He has very few canonical appearances and no official design. Basic Information *Name - Allistor/Alastor Kirkland (other commonly used name is Angus Kirkland) *Age - Appears to be in mid 20's *Gender - Male *Birthday - November 30th *Height - 182 cm (5' 11”) *Nation: Scotland Appearance (NOTE: Due to lack of an official Scotland design, the information in this section is based off of the typical fan-made design.) Scotland usually is drawn with scarlet, auburn, or brown hair. His eyes are colored shades of brown with a green tint, most likely to link the family relationship with himself and England. His two other brothers, Ireland and Wales, eyes are commonly drawn with a tint of yellow/green as well. He shares the thick eyebrows that are common with countries related to the UK. Scotland is sometimes seen wearing a brown vest with a white collar shirt, but is most commonly seen in a navy-blue military uniform with two white sashes crossing his chest. His uniform also includes brown gloves and matching boots. His signature item is a lit cigarette/cigar that he is seen holding in his hand or mouth. As a child, his attire included a blue cloak that hung around his neck, usually held by a brown button/string attached to it, a loose white shirt, and a brown leather belt. He also wears blue pants with brown leather boots over them. Personality Scotland's personality is easy-going, stubborn, and loud. He can be a big softy and is kind to his family, save for the occasional teasing, roughhousing, and jack-assery. When angry he is a force to be reckoned with, so it's best not to make him mad. Himaruya's concept of Scotland included him having a love of cats and whisky. Relationship * England (1) - His relationship with his younger brother is a bit rocky. The two never see eye to eye and always bicker. The two brothers are seen to have a secret admiration toward one another but when it shown; Scotland has an insult to shot back at his younger brother. France is one of the countries that usually ends the bickering, though they shoot their argument back at him. * England (2) - Fans have seen a potential couple in these two as people view their relationship as a love-hate notion. Their constant arguments and bickering had led this couple to a romantic view for fanfic authors. Their personalities set together is seen as stubborn and tsundere. It's England we're talking about, though Scott, being as his brother, has seen other sides of his baby brother behind the closed door. Scotland also seems to be pointed to have a stubborn personality, though he is shown to have a soft spot with people close to him. * England (3) - Going from historical facts Scotland and England are a married couple. Due to the end of their war being settled by the Treaty of Union combining the two countries into one (much like Austria and Hungary's previous treaty) it has been speculated that Scotland is actually England's wife/husband that has simply not made an appearance yet. * France - France and Scotland had their fair share together over the years, forming an alliance to stay independent over the Great Britain wars. Though their efforts were once seen as vain, it soon turned to be golden as the victory was then theirs. Their bonds are set strong when their alliance is put to the test when the Battle of Bauge was set. As the victory was soon theirs, they had then sent supporting troops to one another and had helped each other when it is necessary. The young nations had then began to date when their ex-bosses soon married and formed a treaty with one another. 200 years later the treaty was then officially ended as the Treaty of Edinburgh when Scotland was recognized as a Protestant; even though their relationship as a nation was still unstable through the 18th century. Though apart, Scotland still appreciates the French fine taste of wines and their help during the alliance in the 12th century. Their relationship still seems mutual, but because of their relationships and history together, it wouldn't be a surprise if their relationship was put up a notch. Trivia * Scotland has yet to make an official appearance in the manga, and was initially a fanmade character. * He is now a Canon character seeing as Hidekaz Himaruya (creator of Hetalia) posted a sketch on his blog which contained all three of England's brothers. Their official identities within the photo have yet to be revealed. * Scotland appeared during the anime, Hetalia, in "Season 2- Axis Powers, Episode 39: The Battle For America, Part 2" and is heard talking to England in depiction of a bird and hitting his forehead teasingly during their younger years. Gallery 215733.jpg|Casual Scotland|link=http://www.zerochan.net/215733 APH Scotland by Junez chan.jpg|Military Uniform|link=http://junez-chan.deviantart.com/art/APH-Scotland-176131087 272197.jpg|Original Love|link=http://www.zerochan.net/272197 0_bestcosplays (1).jpg|Scotland Cosplay 060f69dd2583ea757a32a6f44a1f3d15.jpg|Traditional Wear f2f52398e5081701d2031e04a6c6fc78.jpg|Scotland & Nessie Category:Axis Power Hetalia Category:APH Category:Scotland Category:Profile Category:Canon Category:OC